Lucina's foot treatment
Transcript: Part 1: Lucina meets her friends clearing was quiet; the only sound the twittering of the birds and the rustle of the wind in the trees. Lucina sat by the edge of the lake, her boots off, her legs dangling in the water. She leaned back on her elbows, eyes closed, when she felt a shadow fall on her face. Bing Bong: Hey! opened her eyes to see Inigo looking down at her. He smiled and gave her a little wave. Lucina: Oh hello! is sitting up straight and turning to look at her friends. Sharptooth sat down next to her. Sharptooth: Enjoying yourself? Its good to see you're finally learning to take a break. Lucina: Ah, yes, well, I couldn't help it, said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I came across this lake and water looked so lovely, I couldn't help myself. drew her legs out of the water, and Reggie saw that her pants ended at her knees, leaving her calves bare. She rubbed them, frowning. Reggie: What's wrong? Lucina: Uh, nothing. "My legs hurt a little. The Lakeside forest's pretty rough, and, uh, we've been walking a little too long. [She looked at him, and tilted her head to one side. Lucina: You alright?" realized with a start that he was staring at her legs. He averted his gaze blushing. Classified: Nothing! Um, yeah, I'm a little tired as well. Do you want me to rub your feet? Lucina: What? You want to what? Bing Bong: Well, you know, massage your feet. Make the soreness go way. My friend Chanticleer used to do it to Azura, when she was tired from dancing. Lucina: Oh, a massage. That… I suppose it would be nice. You wouldn't be offended? Sharptooth: With what? Lucina: Touching my feet? I mean, that's not something people usually do. I just don't like it when troublemakers touch my feet while I'm sleeping. Classified: Oh, no, no, your feet are fine. Lucina: Focus Reggie. turkey friend mentally chided himself. Gingerly, Lucina extended her foot towards him. As he started massaging it, she gave a small laugh Lucina: It tickles. Sharptooth: Heh, really? Sharptooth tickled her sole. Lucina jumped, letting out a little yelp. Lucina: Sharptooth! Stop that! Sharptooth: What? I'm not doing anything. Lucina: Sharptooth, don't tickle me! I'm- haha- really ticklish, I mean it, stop it! Bing Bong: Okay okay, fine, No, tickling, okay prove his point, he started massaging the top of her foot; Lucina calmed down a little. Lucina: That's better. Bong continued rubbing her foot in slow, concentric circles. Lucina leaned back a little, closing her eyes again. Silence fell between them again, but a calm, comfortable one. feet are beautiful, Classified thought, small, soft… how does she manage to keep them so soft? his eyes traveled up her leg. Divested of the thick leather boot normally covering it, her legs were slim, shapely. The rest of her body was covered; Sharptooth found himself wondering what she would look like. skin was pale, slightly flushed, her lips pink and inviting. What would it feel like to hold her, touch her lips? Run his fingers through that thick, blue hair? Bong's breath hitched in his throat. He was aware that, in the last five seconds, the situation had gone from very innocent to very, very dangerous. He needed to get away, clear his head. he leaned closer, his hands traveling up her leg. a start, Lucina opened her eyes. For a moment they stared at each other, only a foot of space separating their faces. Lucina's eyes widened. Quickly, she sprang to her feet. Lucina: Um, I'm fine now, thanks, I mean, my feet are fine. Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth stared at the place where she had been, not sure whether to feel grateful or angry. A moment longer and he would have… Classified: Good, good. Lucina: How about I go inside my future castle so Azura can see the bottoms of my feet, my nails really need to be cleaned and treated. You boys go find something to tickle my feet, meet me in Azura's room later. is pulling on her boots. They looked at her, their eyes meeting, and five of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. Lucina then leaves to go to Azura's Castle Bing Bong: Good, now that Lucina's gone. How about we go sort her out by finding some feathers? Reggie: That's a good idea. Category:Non Grounded Videos